


Habitual

by Alexa_Piper



Series: Phic Phight 2K19 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: Danny saves the day, boldly and reckless as per usual. He didn’t really need to use his powers this time, but he later realizes he accidentally forgot to change into Phantom. Phic Phight prompt by imdeadtiredTM.





	Habitual

It really had become another part of the routine. Saving the day was fun at first, but now it was just something he  _ did,  _ like doing the dishes or hanging out with his friends. People say that you can get used to anything, and he really had. It was at the point now where if a ghost  _ didn’t _ try to take over the world by dinner time then they were probably scheming something behind his back.

Sure, it still  _ looked _ dramatic. Phantom would swoop in and swing a few punches or throw around some ectoblasts, the ghost would get sucked into the swirling vortex of the thermos, and crowds still often gathered to film the fight. This had been going on for a couple of years now but the novelty didn’t look like it was going to wear off any time soon.

Sure, he still got hurt sometimes. Skulker turned up at least once a week with weapons that often left Phantom bleeding green. Ember tried every couple of months to hypnotise the human race again. Technus kept appearing as well, destroying whatever technology he could access - it had gotten to the point where all electronics stores in Amity Park had equipped ghost shields to protect their stock. But overall, most attacks were either the Box Ghost or other low-level spectres that didn’t stand a chance against Phantom’s strength.

Lately he even had to remind himself that he was  _ saving people, _ and not just doing another chore.

When his ghost sense squeezed a frigid fist around his chest during his graduation ceremony, Danny didn’t even stop to think about it. Piles of boxes that had been stored backstage were now glowing acidic green and floating around their principal in a swirling vortex of haunted cardboard.

Before the Box Ghost could even begin to shout, Danny grabbed the thermos from where he had clipped it to his belt beneath a black graduation gown and teleported onto the stage. “Hey,” he greeted, shooting a stream of ice that caught the overalled menace in mid-air, “could you maybe  _ chill?” _

“Phantom!” he screeched, struggling against the ice as it weighed him down.

Danny shrugged. “You don’t like my puns? How  _ cold.” _ He shot another glacial attack, grinning in satisfaction as the added ice dragged the Box Ghost out of the air like a swimmer being pulled into the depths.

The frozen ghost fell onto the stage with the crackle of breaking icicles, and Danny uncapped the thermos and vacuumed him up before sucking in the glowing boxes for good measure. “Sorry,” he said to the principal, “ghosts don’t really respect graduation ceremonies.”

She stood in front of him with her mouth hanging open and face slack with shock.

“Uh,” Danny tried, “sorry for interrupting.” He hefted the thermos in his hand, sweeping his robe aside to re-clip it to his belt… His robe…

The stage lights were suddenly far too bright, their heat bearing down on him as Danny stared at his bare, ungloved hands. A murmur rippled through the audience, and he glanced up at the sea of phones that were trained directly on him.

Danny pulled his numb mouth into what he hoped was a smile. “Uh... hi?”


End file.
